camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:EvilhariboMadness
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Ryder Crest page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NocturnalDelusion (Talk) 09:58, November 8, 2012 Hello, welcome to the Wiki! We have a Big Brother/Sister idea here, so I'll be your guide if you would like one. You seem to have grasped a lot. I like your coding too :) Yoyo Hey Noticed you were here! Hai I <3 nerds By Ranger! 17:05, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Oli ! Hey if ya want, you can come and join chat. When you see a big dragon, tell it that TheDragonEmpress sent you. FYI I saw on ur claim u put Psyche as a god parent choice. Just FYI Psyche doesnt have a cabin and cant be a god parent choice. :) Run 'em like, Run 'em, Run 'em WOOP!!! 18:39, November 18, 2012 (UTC) posted posted on Ryder again. come on chatttt Run 'em like, Run 'em, Run 'em WOOP!!! 19:43, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I was reading your userpage and I happened to notice that one of your future characters is Blayne Jones. Well, in my school, there is a slightly fat kid named Blayne Jones, so now I keep imagining him as a demigod, tackling monsters in football, and eating Twinkies as if Hostess was never shut down. ~ Akrivus (TALK), 12:59, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I see, I just though it was funny how somebody I know was listed to be a demigod ~ Akrivus (TALK), 16:07, November 22, 2012 (UTC) LOL ~ Akrivus (TALK), 16:34, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Olliiiiiiii Olliii It's the hobo pokemon :P No, It's Riri, come on chat sometime pleeeaaassseee!! I missed chu >.< You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 05:04, November 29, 2012 (UTC) OK, Oli, just wanted to point out a few things: Forum:Counsellor Challenges Once you're a level 4, you can challenge for high positions :D Forum:Quests As of tommorow you can join a quest, but not lead one As of tommorow you have new character spots. Amethyst Swan Winter Papakl Severus Angla Lilly If you want to RP with me, just post on their comments. Hope this helps! Please tell me if it does! BTW, can Severus Angla be in a "relationship" with Juliette? (As in, is she still single?) Anyways, have you got any questions about the wiki?(come on chat!!!) Hobo Pokemon LOL if there were hobo pokemons in any forest near me I'd kidnap all of them and have them as my pets xD And HG chat? I'll try to. :) You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 07:26, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Phew, thank goodness chu didn't take Pikachu! Cuz he's mine!! X3 xP And I'll be there, though you might not see me, cuz Imma be a ninja! :P xD kidding. Ciao! You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 09:51, November 30, 2012 (UTC) I re-posted the comment, sorry Dduffurg48/Gruff 16:21, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Badgie For being an awesome friend and making me laugh like hell yesterday XD Love ya Oli! As a fwend :3 Show it off to le world xD You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 06:24, December 4, 2012 (UTC) On Célestin Loup the template didn't show up Dduffurg48/Gruff 09:45, December 4, 2012 (UTC) For you. So I'm pretty sure you deserve more than this... but it's the best i could do: oh and do you still want to continue the rp at Celestin? If ever you do, I replied to it already :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 09:44, December 6, 2012 (UTC) posted yet :3? Dduffurg48/Gruff 16:40, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I posted on Skylar. Brocky292 (talk) 15:36, December 8, 2012 (UTC) NO OLI COME BACK ON CHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'PLEASE GO ON CHAT!!' Well the title sums what i was gonna say so ya. Go On Chat Please Oli I have some suggestions for the backstory of both Landon and Tori. If you would like to here it go on chat. A Badge For Chu That Is Over Due Danke for being a good friend Dduffurg48/Gruff 18:15, December 10, 2012 (UTC) R Aw :( no ducks xD But it's still an awesome badge!! *hugs* Me love it >,< DANKE!! P.S First of all, it's so difficult to use wikia on one b!tch of an iPad -,- Second, you have a very late soul, sorry, so here it is! Enjoy mah duck ;) xD You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 02:28, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Can you come to DG chat?' 21:04, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Posted on Luke 04:44, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Posted 04:57, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Posted 05:10, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Lulu & Keller... :3 Meh.. HAI DUCK xD Looking at Luce and Keller, chu already tell that their gonna be a cute couple :3 Do you think we can make their Erotiad/Tios? Congrats on le 1000 edits :P x) Posted on Lulu Do you have someone in mind for Keller? I think my character Roesheen would be fun to rp with him as at least friends. (They're both hyper :P) I can't seem to post on his page, so if you're interested post on hers! :) You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you. 21:56, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I Posted on Underworld, sorry if took so long I was making a claim with a very, very long History 20:05, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Erotiads... Blah blah blah We can :) Love nymphs can go through claiming, not like animal nymphs. So... Meh :p Tis' Riri, I'm to lazy to login xP 'You Have Received My Second Badge. Only 2 More To Go!!!!' I posted on Luke 00:15, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :D :D :D FINALLY!!! :D :D :D I posted on Landon with Tori Bain SHE IS CLAIMED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O I cant see chur comment on Keller..... Come on chat!!!! Run 'em like, Run 'em, Run 'em WOOP!!! 21:36, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Oli? can thy come on THG chat? 09:56, December 22, 2012 (UTC) psss (pss Oli!!!! I have a secret if you want to know scroll down!!) (half way but not yet...) (getting closer....) Suprise!!!! its an x mas present that you didnt see!!! (anyhow this is just an x mas present not a badge soo hope you love it...and I'm looking foward to more RP with you! :) ) For you.. Merry Christmas *hugs super duper tightly* Le banner. :3 Here it is: Hai Oli, I woun't be on today at all, becasue it Christmas, and my grandad (the one with cancer) is coming over. Hope you have a nice Christmas. Merry Xmas, habby Boxing day and all that stuff From Gruff ~ Dduffurg48/Gruff 09:09, December 25, 2012 (UTC) THG chat? :3 10:18, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Oli Don't Be So Stubborn Un block me on chat you call me names all the time and I don't block you. But when i call you one name you block me. >.< Why you no on chat D: Dduffurg48/Gruff 10:03, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Posted on Skylar 21:35, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I like the name Tiad best :) If I'm Flounder, Would You Sea Me? 07:53, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh XD Shows you how much I pay attention. Sorry, and yeah, a female nymph. If I'm Flounder, Would You Sea Me? 07:59, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, defiantly not Tiad. XD But maybe something like Doniya, Waliyha or Safaa (sorry, just love those names, they're my sisters' names LOL) If I'm Flounder, Would You Sea Me? 08:06, December 28, 2012 (UTC) LOL Okay XD Um, how about Cara? If I'm Flounder, Would You Sea Me? 18:48, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay and I believe its my turn If I'm Flounder, Would You Sea Me? 19:00, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Lol I posted If I'm Flounder, Would You Sea Me? 19:05, December 28, 2012 (UTC) NEVER hahaha XD If I'm Flounder, Would You Sea Me? 19:11, December 28, 2012 (UTC) How about they love each other mutally? XD And thanks :D If I'm Flounder, Would You Sea Me? 19:18, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Mutually works for Jagger hahhhahah If I'm Flounder, Would You Sea Me? 19:27, December 28, 2012 (UTC) XD That makes no sense...but its a nice try, comrade. If I'm Flounder, Would You Sea Me? 19:43, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Come.... Come on chat :/ !!!! Run 'em like, Run 'em, Run 'em WOOP!!! 22:55, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Because i want you to >.< Run 'em like, Run 'em, Run 'em WOOP!!! 23:00, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Cha Get on chat now! BABE Tis Kaitlyn Here 23:51, December 29, 2012 (UTC) He said Na, It's okay I think, see ya on Wednesday Oli, and Happy New Year :D LeGruff 13:06, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Comeeeee Come on chatttttt pleaseeeee Run 'em like, Run 'em, Run 'em WOOP!!! 19:22, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I am too and sure XD If I'm Flounder, Would You Sea Me? 20:50, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to be inactive for the next couple days because I bruised up my ribs really badly (probably broke 1 or 2, I don't know XP). I'll try to get on, but if its as serious as my parents and grandparents are thinking then I probably won't be able to get on a lot. If I'm Flounder, Would You Sea Me? 05:26, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Oli come on chat? LeGruff 16:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) OLI WHY YOU NO ON CHAT ;-; LeGruff 17:27, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Kiana's a daughter of Nyx, I believe If I'm Flounder, Would You Sea Me? 20:07, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay XD And oh my god, why does it hurt so much to type? DX If I'm Flounder, Would You Sea Me? 20:12, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I swear everything hates me today. Why are the gods angry at me? XD If I'm Flounder, Would You Sea Me? 20:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh why gods did you break my ribs? XD If I'm Flounder, Would You Sea Me? 20:27, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Alriiiight If I'm Flounder, Would You Sea Me? 20:34, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Ryder's getting some love :P If I'm Flounder, Would You Sea Me? 20:41, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Olililili D: What's wrong? LeGruff 17:00, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ;-; Kay. Where do you want me to post as Ailred? I don't want to do it on the forum LeGruff 17:06, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ¬-¬ Cel's page? LeGruff 17:10, January 3, 2013 (UTC) DON'T SHOUT AT ME ;-; *goes to cry in a corner* LeGruff 17:22, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Posted on Cel btw, Hubby :3 LeGruff 17:27, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Come on you little man!!! Come on to chat plzzzz!!! Run 'em like, Run 'em, Ru 'em WOOP!!! 17:39, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes we miss you O.o Run 'em like, Run 'em, Ru 'em WOOP!!! 17:43, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes Gruff and I and everyone else >>>>>.<<<<< Run 'em like, Run 'em, Ru 'em WOOP!!! 17:47, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Oli, I don't think I'll be on much today, as I'm going to town with friends. I'm just here to remind you that it's your post on Cel and Ant. Hope you have a nice day :) LeGruff 10:09, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Oli can you come on chat please? And if you don't it's you'r post on Seamus's forum thanks :3 LeGruff 17:28, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Are you planning on continuing with the rp on the forum? If I'm Flounder, Would You Sea Me? 22:23, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Matt Posted back in Matt :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 19:12, January 9, 2013 (UTC)) Hey Oli, come on chat I have something big to tell you LeGruff 15:41, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Animal Nymph Are you ever gonna make your dove and gecko nymph, if you have provide a link please. OLI!!!!!!! Oli wants to RP sometime if so reply when chu can :'D Oli... I MISS YOU SO FREAKING FUDGING MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tackle hugs back* I seriously need to talk to you!! D: I missed you to much >,< Lucinda So, User:Riri25 more commonly known as Ri to most, just told me this morning that she would leave the wiki. Although it isn't sure yet, she has given you permission to decide what to do with Lucinda. You can choose to keep her, give her away for adoption, or have her deleted. Now normally, I would decide these for Riri but she specifically asked you to decide for Cora. Please message me on your decision no later than 8PM (eastern time) of January 20th. Thank you. Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 03:07,19/1/2013 riri Hey so riri messaged me about how she's leaving, and that she gave you and Demi permission to rp her characters, but she never responded to me when I messaged her back explaining that if she's gone gone and not just inactive, users can't rp her characters, either the characters need to be owned by those users or they'll be marked as user left, but then Barb told me today that Demi adopted Ginevra out, but then hydro''s claiming he has permission to lord over the characters saying what users can and can't do with them after they've been adopted, but I only have record that you and Demi have permission to do or have anything to do with her old charies, as Riri isn't responding anymore, I was wondering if you knew any more info on all this than I do. Thanks Luke & Skylar ---- Sorry I've been gone so long, I posted on skylar 02:10, January 20, 2013 (UTC) re: Just move them from the bc section on the user/character forum to the camp section OKay come on chat please. Chat Oli go on chat please. Oli can chu come on chat please Mallory OLI I now own Mallory Le Badgie Psssst ! Oli, dis for yew :3 and re: #Just move the character to the new owner on the user/character forum, that way there's still record of who owns it now and well yea duh, of course it frees up a spot, why else would you put it up for adoption #Yea but I'll warn you, the history isn't easy, sure she gets her virginity back each year by bathing in some stream (unlike hestia and artemis who are strict virgins), but she generally hates mortals and is the goddess of marriage, so cheating isn't top on her to do list, even though it's on Zeus's to do list. Though it's a bit easier to do than a child of like Kronos or Ouranos, where you'd have to rationalise how the demigod's been alive for like 5000 years Jackie For some reason, I can't seem to be able to read nor even see your post on Jackie :( Could chu post on it again? Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 11:29,29/1/2013 forum yes I would love that actually thank you for offerering but can you make it please? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 14:47, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ello there young fellar (ok I watch too much english drama) and I saw it and will reply Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 14:57, January 31, 2013 (UTC) 0.0 your from england?? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 15:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) wow I never knew you were from there!!! I heard england is nice Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 15:10, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I know how that feels like so where do you want to live? the moon??? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 15:27, January 31, 2013 (UTC) wow I love those places but for me I would like somewhere down to earth like holland where there's tullips and etc and if I cant see the tulips anywhere with snow is nice too.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 15:36, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Posted back in Carter Shole :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 12:36, February 1, 2013 (UTC)) sorry sorry for replying late...e mail and internet is having a conspiracy behind my back and wants revenge... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 15:31, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Posted back in Carter Shole :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 15:39, February 2, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in Carter :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 16:12, February 2, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in Carter :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 17:53, February 2, 2013 (UTC)) Photo Of course, i'll do that right now :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 21:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC)) sorry sooooooooo sorry for my late reply on our forum >.< seriously hot mail hates me >.< anyhow replied but josie is on a quest soooo do you want to rp with another char?? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 13:17, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Lol Emmy, Help xD Yes your feet can bleed xD Yesh I did. I've been living a lie TT^TT You are !? :O If I played Slender, I'll scare myself shitless ! Never let me play it >~< Do you have a Minecraft ? If so, we should meet up :D 1), HELL YEAH ! 2), Server: mc.elementcraft.net and do /tpa Purple754. Btw, I'm summoning chu :3 bc/camp for the bc camp fights you've been paired with brocky, the fight will be http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/A_Broken_Truce/Quinn_vs_Justin here Valentines Day Dance Do you want to rp Kareem and Juliette at the Valentines Day dance? I'm here, I will stay with you...'till you are sleeping... - Marius (Legolas) 12:28, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Valentine's Day Dance/Dance Floor and I already posted. :) I'm here, I will stay with you...'till you are sleeping... - Marius (Legolas) 12:39, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey I replied to your message :) template was acting up but it's all sound. Nice to meet you..MuchAdoaboutNothing (talk) 16:20, February 19, 2013 (UTC)MuchAdoaboutNothing/Kurt Re: *needs a title* Omg They you come on chat Or I'll turn Into Deathing :3 Wow. I can't never play Slender. Too scary o~o Pages* and ERMAGAWD !!!!! Moar than me :3 xD Ermagawd. For my 13th birthday, I'm asking my parents if we can go to England. So I can meet chu ! (And possibly Jack Harries :3) Sometimes I just wonder if you are on meds o.O On air? You mean helium ? o.O Sure why not? :3 OMG WHAT? Whatever you've been told, You're worth more than gold. 22:30, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Yay for Skippy's boyfriend XD And are you gunna come on chat today? Whatever you've been told, You're worth more than gold. 22:31, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey nice to meet you :) erm..just wondered if you'd keep replying the rp with Charity on my page? Getting help with the template. MuchAdoaboutNothing (talk) 17:33, March 2, 2013 (UTC)Much Ado :3 Any storylinw ideas for Gloria/Ryder? And you forget to comment :) MuchAdoaboutNothing (talk) 20:40, March 2, 2013 (UTC)MuchAdo You lazy ass XP And I replied :D Whatever you've been told, You're worth more than gold. 06:25, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Alriiight, and I did not understand a word you just said Whatever you've been told, You're worth more than gold. 09:42, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for clearing that up XD And yay :D Whatever you've been told, You're worth more than gold. 09:46, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Nice XDD And I posted Whatever you've been told, You're worth more than gold. 09:52, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Posted XD And I have fucking cheerleading practice in 2 hours, and I haven't slept at all today. This is a bad idea Whatever you've been told, You're worth more than gold. 09:59, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I'm an idiot XP And why? Whatever you've been told, You're worth more than gold. 10:05, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps some form of training/friendly rivalry with Ryder? :) and a feud between her and Charity that slowly evolves into a friendship during a quest should be fun? :) btw it's awesome that your profie pic is Finn Harries xD MuchAdoaboutNothing (talk) 12:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC)MuchAdo Chat Jacky!!!!!! Come on le chat pwease, I miss chu xP YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Le happy dance* I just scared myself o.e Finn Finn the better twin ;D haha and yeah Charity eould be a good charrie to have storyline and yeah...I like fight scenes, thats why I chose to be an Ares girl and all/ want to do trainingMuchAdoaboutNothing (talk) 12:47, March 3, 2013 (UTC)MuchAdo On my page? Or somewhere else where it's less cluttered like Forums? Thanks :) MuchAdoaboutNothing (talk) 12:51, March 3, 2013 (UTC)MuchAdo Ermagawd You sir, Are one lucky bastard. Did you see Jack's new vid ? :3 It was funny. Excuse me whilst I cover my ears over my friends fangirling over Doctor Who. Come on chat I dare you Did you know, On Wikia, You, Finny, and I, Are all siblings? o.o Yesh I am >:) Well Finny told me ! And yes >.< I didn't realise that until last night >.< *slaps* Get on chat fool!!! I ish back!! Run 'em like, Run 'em, Ru 'em WOOP!!! 22:50, March 4, 2013 (UTC) JACKY Here is deh claim for Jato's erotiads, Forum:Nieve & Nate, and come on chat please xP :( Jacky I ish sorry, I was just mad at everything (my brother, my computer etc.) and I was taking it out on you. I sworry ;-; EXCITING NEWS! I got le Beetee to go here on SUMMER to be my le newb. :D Deadliness is my option 07:57, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ALSO :P Why don't you help Anna with model finding or something like that? Right now she's using her drawing of Isa or something. :P. Reply ASAP Deadliness is my option 08:06, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Reply: Model Oh sorry, Didn't know, I will get to it then. Sorry about the fuss. Shisaac (talk) 21:09, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :D I just realized I didn't give chu all 4 of meh badgies, I only hgave chu 2 OMG Danke for the badge!!! :D HEY GURL BABE! I wanna give you le badge for being such a babe. XP Here's my awesome badge for you! I love rping with you and just plain talking to you on chat! Hope you like this! :3 You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you. 18:09, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I don't even know anymore Chat's screwed up for me and won't let me even load the page, so being the nice person am I, GO FOR PYSCHE No one's gonna take my soul away; I'm living like Jim Morrison. 18:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) No, I am'' very helpful. Screw you XD No one's gonna take my soul away; I'm living like Jim Morrison. 18:43, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Grand Cabin Games Your character was chosen to represent their cabin in the Grand Cabin Games, in the contest activity is vital, and will be a great factor in the outcome of the games, as in every roleplaying contest. Will you be active enough to take your role? Note: '''You don't have to participate.' OHEMGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE For chu mah DuckyHubbyKinz! The first to get it cause chu are awesome! - For chuuuuu. OMFG THANKS OLI <3 LeGruff 14:46, April 22, 2013 (UTC) OMFG GURL Like, gurl, I want you on chat. Like, right now. model Well nothing's a 100% sure thing ever, because people like to change their models and there are new characters every day, and the model list doesn't take into account reserved models, but if you don't see it there, I'd say there's at least a 90% chance it's not in use That's so freaking cute x3 I wanna set myself on fire, it's too precious His name's Misha? Misha? 21:21, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I don't know what else I can say, I have said I am sorry but you are not letting me say it before you storm out of pm. Just please! I really need help right now, and I can't stand to loose two friends *Unu blocked me, and I think she was gonna block you until we work this out* just please pm me, I need to say something, that I think you may want to know. How do I know you wont just block me on there too? .-. ((User:Brocky292/sig}} Exactly my point, if I say something that you may not agree with then you might block me, but it is just something I need to say, so here I come :/ Plus I am already blocked by you there too, so I guess I can't tell you *Poke* Could chu post on the forum? :3 I can't get on chat cus my internet's too slow >.< :D I has an idea that you may or may not like depending on how you feel, 'cause you know, tis chur decision. xD BUT ANYWHORE (Yeah I quoted you xP) I was wondering if I could maybe make a cousin of Jackie and Gaven cx 5000+ Edits Congratulations! You have reached over 5000+ edits!:) For now, no matter how late it may seem, please accept these: and ^^" and XD Please continue to support the wiki! Have a nice day! ^v^ cx MERRY CHRISTMAS! I know, it's a little early on my time but, I'm pretty sure it's like, midnight where you are so, technically it's not early where you are! So, here it is! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!! You're such a wonderful friend, and I love you so so much. So, as a special present, I have created a special birthday surprise. You are the first to get it so, feel the specialness and love ;D -23:31, May 20, 2013 (UTC) - OMG HAPPY BDAY :D I got you something Yeepp, tis' a duck xP ENJOY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN :333 Its only like 6:30 in the morning and I'm high off of coffee, but I decided to message you and say: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIDDO! You're a really fabulous friend and you've helped me with so much. You always make me laugh when you find the strangest ways to call me a slut. You're a really good kid. (Yes, I realize I'm only 4 months older but still) ;3 I don't have anything fancy to give you but that's just because I'm lazy. But either way, ilysm His name's Misha? Misha? 12:09, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Group REMEMBER THIS: Tis a major WIP, as, we need some Group History and stuff as well :P User:Little Unusual Me/Disney Group Alright thanks! I would love to be informed about what's going on :3 Umi Uchiha Surviving member of the Uchiha clan 21:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Abigail If Abigail is a demigod, then regardless of her being a priestess, she counts as taking up a major character slot, unless you used a prize on her to have her count as a minor in another manner :) No worries, as long as we're all on the same page and know what's going on, it's all gooood :) Cybele Lt. dude, i challenge Vicki for lt. I'm not mad so much anymore. Don't worry. Yeah, making a char we planned together as a surprise. Such a good idea. :P What was the other surprise? o.o TELL MEEEEEEEEEE They are. *Snuggle* XD